


No Reason to Kill

by Fincch



Category: Homestuck, demon!stuck - Fandom
Genre: Action, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Tragedy, Violence, demon!stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fincch/pseuds/Fincch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they near the court yard an eerie silence fills the halls. Their tracks are stopped as they run through the opened entrance. The large number of Hunter’s and Capturer’s set in the one place was overwhelming, but what really shocked John, was the number of Demon’s atop the surrounding walls. {{{{{on pause}}}}} {{{{{editing story}}}}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assault in the Court Yard

John is forcefully thrown back, landing on his backside with a groan.  
“Come on, chum!” The green eyed hunter lowers his twin pistols and walks over to John, his British accent infecting his voice. He angles his arm and extends it out to the other, seeing as his hands are full. “You need to learn this.”  
John grips the offered arm and is lifted back onto his feet. “I know, but it’s not as easy as killing them.” He complains, brushing the dirt and grovel of his back. “Well, according to most Hunters.”  
“Yes, I know.” Jake places the twin pistols back in the gun belt, being sure they’re secure. “I also believe killing them is easier then capturing them, but you made the decision of becoming a Capturer.”  
“I know.” John sighs, placing his hands in the pockets of his blue vest. “I just, don’t want to mindlessly kill them because they’re...them.” He shrugs.  
“Then you better learn this technique before your next assignment. What are you capturing this time?”  
“I’m not capturing anything. I’ve been assigned to a nearby Demon Centre.” John explains, an uninterested expression plastered on his face as he bends down to pick up his hammer which has shrunken back down to the size of a keychain. “It houses families of Demons that have either been labelled hostages or harmless. Those that posed a threat were killed in front of the others as a warning, or kept separately for training.”  
Jake scratches his chin. “I see.”  
John sighs again, looking down at his feet. “I wonder how it feels, being locked up and unable to go and do wh-whoa!” John’s sentence is interrupted by a bullet hitting the dirt just beyond his feet. “Jake, what the-?”  
“One of the most important rules when facing a demon,” Jake lifts a pistol up to the side of his face, leaning to one side and tilting his head to the weapon with a grin. “Never take your eyes off the blasted Devil.” Jake shoots with his other pistol this time to John’s right. “They could take the chance to strike in an instant.”  
John quickly jumps back to create some distance between the two as Jake lowers his other pistol and points both at John who presses the end of his hammer, causing it to grow to battle size. He grips the handle with both hands defensively.  
“Now then, back to our lesson.”  
John tightens his grip with a gulp.  
“When facing an enemy that is not of human blood, weak or strong, and your objective is to capture, the most effective method of capture is to knock them out.”  
The blue eyed Capturer hunches his body over in a defensive position, concentrating on his torturers every move.  
“Unlike us humans, Demons have tough skin so almost every pressure point is protected.” Jake shoots directly at John who hits the bullet away.  
“After studying them, scientists have discovered several points on their body, the most beneficial point...” Jake raises his left hand and points at his lower neck. “...is the area behind the colour bone and under the jaw-line.”  
“So I just have to hit them there?” John readies himself to pounce.  
“Not quite.”Jake lowers his hand. “Those “soft” places are about as soft as muscle, so to effectively knock them out, use just under full strength. Use the end of the old hammer for accuracy.”  
“Guess I have to lock the switch huh?”  
Jake smiles and ready’s himself to attack. “You know John.”  
The blue eyed boy hums in response.  
“One of the most fruitful ways to know how an attack works...” a sort of insane smile shapes Jake’s lips. “...is to experience it yourself.”  
“Huh?  
Jake sprints towards John, shooting bullets around his feet to knock him off balance, and in the split second John stumbles Jake takes the handle of his pistol and strikes John in the neck, enough to make him dizzy and fall to his hands and knees, body numb and refusing orders.  
Jake squats down in front of John and ruffles his hair. “Good luck with tomorrow, chap.” He smiles.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
John’s card is scanned and the large metal door slides open. He sighs, walking through the halls and yawning, he groans at the throbbing pain his brain is emitting in response to yesterdays training. He took some pain killers before leaving but judging by the pain coming from his head, they don’t seem to be doing all that much.  
Jake’s enjoyment for hunting was something that John never liked to see, when Jake made that insane smile John knew right away he was going to attack, but the look on Jake’s face was paralysing. Jake explained it as the “thrill of the hunt”, but John didn’t quite understand, and honestly, he wasn’t sure he was ready to know.  
John sighs as he continues to walk through the windowless metal halls of the Demon Centre. His eyes scan his surroundings, noticing stray Hunters here and there, some even in small groups. I can understand why there’d be 4 or 5 Hunters in the one area, but this is just overkill. The notice of Capturers wasn’t unexpected as this was the most common place to be sent if you worked under the title.  
As he turns the corner the amount of Hunters noticeably decreases and the number of Capturers is next to null. John wonders why this is for a few seconds before filing it under the “it’s just me” folder and continues his path, still scanning his surroundings, as he does this a familiar face catches his eye and he doesn’t hesitate to approach.  
He raises his hand and waves. “Jade!”  
The familiar human gasps. “John!” Her face lighting up as she waves back.  
Jade has the Job of being both a Hunter and Capturer. If she’s on a hunt she captures those who aren’t a threat or are being abused and brings them here, though since she works with her dog, Bec, she’s known under the title of “Tamer”.  
As John walks over to his female counterpart he notices someone beside her and hums in questions, “Who’s this?” John looks down at the small freckle faced child who was wearing a long white shirt and matching short.  
“This is Karkat.” Jade looks down at the red head with a soft smile. “He was abused by his own kind as a result of the make-up of his blood.”  
The said Demon grips Jades clothing with both hands, taking a few steps behind her as John squats down in front of him.  
“What’s wrong with his blood?”  
“He’s the result of a sin.” Jade’s smile is loosened.  
John looks up at Jade, his eyes widened a bit. “You mean... Human Demon cross breed?”  
Jade nods. “Yes.”  
John looks back over to Karkat, sitting there staring at the boy. The red head looks to John, curiousity making eye contact and John notices the candy red irises.  
He continues to stare, tilting his head and moving closer bit by bit, an unconscious mumble escapes his lips and the young boy’s eyes widen, the curious Capturer notices his accidental slip and his eyes widen before a sheepish-toothy smile spreads across his face and he scratches the back of his head.  
“Whoops.” He giggles and stands up, still scratching with a grin. “Welp, I better go.”  
Jade smiles back with a nod. “Ok, till next time.”  
“Yup, see ya Jade, Karkat.” John waves, continuing the walk to his assigned family and after roughly five minutes, he comes face to face with yet another metal door.  
The edgy Capturer exhales deeply before slowly raising his fist and with slight hesitation, knocks on the door. “Hello?” No response. “Uh, my name’s John Egbert, I’m the Capturer that’s been assigned to watch over this family, until further notice.”  
There’s silence before a soft, muffled “come in” is heard.  
John swipes his ID card and opens the door, finding a small group of three young children and a lady who looks to be around the age of twenty, sitting in the centre of the room.  
The four Demons sit there staring as the still nervous ravenette, watching as he closes and locks the door.  
He turns to the others, taking note of the staring. “What is it?” He questions.  
The four look at each other and smile.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
“Who was that?”  
Jade hums in question and looks down to Karkat.  
“That man with the glasses.” He looks back up.  
“Oh, you mean John?” The ravenette looks back up. “He’s my cousin. Why do you ask?”  
“He’s weird.”  
Jade giggles. “Yeah, he’s from a family of Demon Hunters, yet he’s never killed a Demon before, he refuses to kill.” The quirky girl looks back down at the candy eyed Demon with a smile and raises an eyebrow. “Has he peeked your interest~?”  
The young red head turns his head, hiding his blush. “Fuck off!”  
Jades eyes widen. “Whoa! Haven’t heard that in a while!” She ruffles his bright hair. “Feeling better?”  
The flushed Demon looks up at Jade with a toothy smile, who returns the toothy grin with a giggle.  
Her smile suddenly disappears and her head whips up with wide, concentrating eyes.  
Karkat tilts his head in question. “Harle-?”  
“Karkat, it’s time to go back to your room.” Jade’s voice is serious as she pulls Karakat’s hand and starts towards his room.  
“Wh-what’s up?” The puzzled Demon asks, tripping over his own feet a bit.  
Jade raises her fingers to her buck-toothed mouth and whistles for Bec. “We’ve got company.”  
Karkat’s pointed ears twitch and he whips his head back, looking behind him and stuttering in his steps.  
They soon make it to his room and the alerted Tamer unlocks the door, the sound of groans, whining and laughter pours out as the door is opened.  
“Oh, hey Jade!” John yells, hands and knees on ground and two giggling children on his back. “Alright guys, off.” He lifts his hands off the ground and leans back, causing the two to fall off.  
“Karkat!” The Jade eyed Demon hurriedly walks to the red headed child, picking him up and hugging him.  
“Kanaya!” The said child wraps his arms around her with a relieved smile.  
“H-hey, Karkat.” The tawny child waves sheepishly from behind Kanaya.  
“Hey, Tav.” Karkat is put down as the other children walk over.  
“Hey, Gamzee, Nepeta...” He scratches the nape of his neck nervously, as the two wave back.  
The young olive eyed brunette approaches Karkat, her hands together over her chest like cat paws. “Karkitty...”  
Karkat hums in question, turning to Face the cat-like girl.  
She places a hand on Kakat’s shoulder, slowly raising her head. “You’re it.” She smiles.  
Karkat’s eyes widen. “Wait, what!?” He screams. “That’s not fair!”  
He begins to Chase the girl as they run away screaming.  
Kanaya walks up to the two humans. “They’re quite the energetic bunch.” She giggles, watching the children run around, Karkat managing to tackle and growl at the wild haired clown.  
John smiles. “Yeah...”  
Jade looks over at John. “John.”  
The said blue eyed ravenette hums.  
Jade groans a little. “John!” She calls again, raising her voice in annoyance.  
John jumps and looks over to the groaning Tamer. “Y-yeah?”  
She sighs and rests her hands on her hips with a huff. “You should really be paying attention to your surroundings.”  
The confused Capturer tilts his head to the side. “What-?” His eyes widen as he straitens up again, looking around a little.  
Jade looks at John, the seriousness on her face kind of scaring him, she was almost always scary when serious.  
The boy Capturer’s earlier edginess returns and he reaches for his key-chain sized hammer. “There’s not much hostility emitting from them.”  
“But there’s still a sense of it.” Jade nods, gripping the strap of her rifle that was hanging over her shoulder.  
John looks over to Kanaya. “Sorry Kanaya, we have to get going.”  
“That’s ok.” The said Demon smiles. “Thank you for playing with the children.”  
The two ravenettes nod, closing and locking the door.  
Karkat stops running and walks over to Kanaya, gripping her long white skirt as she strokes his hair with words of reassurance.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
“Hey, Jade?”  
“Yes, John?”  
“If there’re Demon’s near...”  
Jade hums.  
“Then why hasn’t the alarm sounded?”  
The two turn a corner. John huffing as he hurries to keep up with his fast cousin.  
“Because they haven’t breached security yet.”  
“Oh,” John huffs. “Right.”  
“You too!” The two stop and turn to the calling hunter. “Where are you going!? They’re out over the court yard.”  
Jade curses and Jumps on Bec, who had caught up to us some time along the way. They run to the court yard, Jade obviously in front of John.  
The said Capturer’s eyes widen at the sudden shiver trailing down his spine and looks up at Jade who now has a hand griping her rifle strap. John gulps and grips his hammer. He’d be stupid to size it up while running, it’d be awkward to run with and slow him down.  
As they near the court yard an eerie silence fills the halls. Their tracks are stopped as they run through the opened entrance. The large number of Hunter’s and Capturer’s set in the one place was overwhelming, but what really shocked John, was the number of Demon’s atop the surrounding walls.


	2. Violence to Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le fight happens.  
> Le fight ends.

John’s eyes are wide and his mouth slightly gaped as he scans the surrounding walls. “Holy crap...” he breathes. He had never seen so many in the one place before, even when he went along with Jake to a hive.  
“John! Jade!” a familiar, sweet voice calls, earning the attention of the two.  
“Feferi!” Jade approaches the young Hunter. The said girls breaths are heavy and shaken and her hair crazier than usual.  
John soon follows behind Jade. “What’s going on, Fef?” he asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“I-it’s Eridan.” She pants, holding her hands to her chest.  
“What about Ampo-?” Jade’s question is cut short by the sound of laughter coming from the head of the courtyard.  
John sighs at the familiar laugh and starts towards it, the two females closely behind, pushing and shoving their way through the mass number of Hunter’s and Capturer’s. Once there, they find the source of laughter, a familiar short haired Capturer of Asian descent hunched over and laughing his head off.  
“Sollux...”  
“Captor...”  
They sigh simultaneously, Jade’s Formalities odding her out.  
The two cousins look at the laughing Capturer in question.  
“What’s...going on?” John questions.  
The wild haired Hunter sighs and places a hand on John’s shoulder, pointing upwards to the swarm of Demon’s.  
Sollux’s laughter increases as his head flies back.  
“Shut the fuck up, Sol!!” A yell echoes from the top of the wall and John looks up, seeing a blonde haired Hunter with a thick highlight of violet slicked back neatly, his hands restrained and his face flushing with fury.  
“Y-you’re tho... fucking blonde ED!!” The short haired Capturer yells through his laughter. “I can’t believe... I-I didn’t thee...thith...coming!!”  
Eridan’s face flares with anger as Sollux continues to spill tears of laughter.  
Jade mumbles an insult and walks over to the hysterical male. “Captor...” The said Capturer turns his head to Jade, wiping away a fallen tear. “This is not a time for Jokes!” The angry Tamer hits the Asian over the head with her free hand, earning a quiet groan from him followed by a mumble of something about him not joking just laughing.  
Feferi places a hand on Jade’s shoulder in attempt to calm her as John approaches from behind the worried Hunter. “Jade, do you think you can make a shot from down here?” what a stupid question.  
“Of course I can!” She huffs, and starts a path towards a pile of crates, being sure not to draw attention to herself.  
She slides behind the crates and positions her rifle, pushing the nozzle between an opening in the crates and taking aim at the Demon holding the Blonde Hunter. She lays there waiting, watching carefully as Feferi runs up to wall yelling, followed by Sollux, drawing the attacking forces attention. John glances over at the readied sniper and runs over to a ladder leaning up the wall. She gets the message and readies to fire, unlocking the safety.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
[Third person]  
A female Demon with short blonde hair and a long striped scarf walks up to a Demon standing in the centre of the wall on the inner edge.  
“So what’s the plan, sweaty?”  
The spiky haired male glances at the blonde. “Do as we planned.” He looks back down to the courtyard. “Demand, and if rejected-“  
“-kill.” The girl continues, a smile shaping her lips as she looks down at the mass of Hunter’s and Capturer’s beneath them. “It’s sad that Davey couldn’t be here.”  
Dirk hums in agreement. “He said he already made plans.”  
“I see.”  
The male walks a few steps forward, signalling all but the hostage holder to step back. He raises his hand and inhales deeply. “Listen up!” He yells, catching the attention of the crowd below. “We have a request!” The amber eyed demon lowers his arm as a grin tugs at his lips. “Well, it’s more like an order.”  
The Hunter’s below growl and the Capturer’s take a defensive stance.  
He pays no mind. “Release the families and hostages you have here and we will in return, release this Hunter here.”  
The said Hunter stays silent, not sure whether to agree and release the captured for his freedom, or disagree and not lose to the Demon’s, which will more than likely result in a blood bath between the two sides.  
The purple eyed Hunter turns to who he believes is the leader. “And if we refuse?” He glares.  
The said leader glances over, not bothering to turn his head. “Well, by the look in your eyes, you already know.”  
Eridan grits his teeth and whips his head away.  
The ember eyed Demon returns his gaze back down to the many onlookers beneath him. “So, what will your answer be?”  
John had stopped his climb and Feferi and Sollux had ceased yelling as murmurs and whispers sounded throughout the crowd below. The Demons above watched in amusement as the distorted faces below shaped.  
John sighs as he looks down at the others, soon looking up to notice a few Demons above looking down at him with playfully smug smirks. One in the middle was squatting down over the ladder railings. John glared up at the group. He knew what they had in mind, but just the fact of knowing doesn’t mean he could stop it.  
The squatted Demon soon grasped the railing and John’s glare began mixing with a small amount of worry which soon grew as the grip tightened and creaking was heard from the cold metal. The other few snickered as the railing began to break off of the cement wall and John’s expressions went from one to another –worry, uncertainty, hate, but not fear. He was taught not to fear those who had a low demonic presence and frankly, these guys were nothing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, in...and out, with low voiced words, low enough for his enemies not to hear, a chant of sorts. He calmly pressed the end of his hammer, it growing bigger with a dim blue light and his eyes opening with the same blue glow.  
While studying and testing the dead bodies of witches and elemental beings, a way to duplicate and hone these elements and abilities was created and used. Hunter’s of all kinds practiced to master and perfect these “powers” as some might call them. John, being one of those “many Hunter’s”.  
Those above him continued looking down at him, their eyes narrowing at the sudden presence of power, and as the instinct living creatures they are, they backed away slightly, fangs bared and growling. Others must have heard as the growls increased in range.  
The emerald eyed boy lowered his hammer so it was in a hanging position before bending his knees and leaping up above the towering wall, wind surrounding and circling the hammer, and with one swing, a crash of wind hit those beyond and below him.  
Startling yells came from both above and below as the enemy’s men went flying, landing on others behind them and some falling below.  
Jade took this as the signal and re-aimed her rifle before shooting at the blond female holding Eridan, hitting her in the shoulder resulting in a pained yell. The blonde Hunter took this chance to jump and land firmly on the ground below with a huff, standing straight and glaring back up almost instantaneously.  
The ember eyed leader growled in disapproval but soon smirking at their answer and with a simple flick of the wrist, the others jumped down with grins and howling war cries.  
Sollux stood back behind Feferi as she pulled her golden trident out from behind her and taking one of the charging Demons head on, skewering them and throwing them off. Sollux chose to support Feferi from behind with ultra sonic waves, choosing as many as he wanted to hit with a dizzying screech or letting electricity run through their bodies, deadly or not it paralysed them either way.  
Eridan whipped his head around for a few seconds in order to find his missing weapon which had been dropped in the process of his capture, but with no sign of it and the amount of Demons and Hunters battling it out around him, he was about as helpless as a mouse in a house of cats. His only reliable strength right now was his speed, which wasn’t exactly the best when compared to others. Eridan decided to take the risk and right after locating his partners, he sprinted straight to them, dodging a few fists here and there. Once he made it to them he received a smile and a firm pat on the back before the fight was continued, he stood between the two yelling out the directions attacks were thrown from.  
Jade was still undiscovered and made sure it stayed that way, backing John up as he ran through the shrunken swarm of Demon’s that were still atop the wall. He swung his hammer around furiously, jumping up and over them with strong gusts of wind, blowing them off and away.  
As he neared the ember eyed blonde, the other two like-looking blonde’s, one seeming slightly younger than the other, began to step forward, their eyes glowing similar pinks, the younger seeming closer to purple.  
“Oh come oon...” John groaned.  
The older blonde smiled at the complaint. “You’re pretty cute, Dave’s gonna be suuuuper jelly o’ me~.” She sang teasingly.  
John pushed away the remaining Demon’s between them with a huff before placing the base of his weapon on the ground and leaning in it. He looked up with a tiredly confused expression. “I’m sorry, who?”  
She thumbed up the spiky blonde behind her. “This guys’ lil’ bro. He’s got a knack for messy haired blue eyed glasses wearing boys. Come to think of it... Dirks’ interest is pretty much the same but...” she carried on, not caring for their current settings.  
John sighed in disinterest as she did so. His discomfort levels rising a bit as he noticed the younger blonde staring at him endlessly.  
Her rant is interrupted with an imposing sigh. “Alright Rox that’s enough.” The ember eyed Demon walks up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. “We should fall back.” He looks down at the battle below, his gaze followed by the now silent blondes.  
She pouts a little. “Yeah...”  
The view below was body shivering. Blood was splattered in countless places all over the cement battle ground. Hunters and Demons alike as their clothing seemed drenched in blood and many of their alleys down in pieces or struggling with painful wounds and breaks. John’s face shaped into a painful shade of disgust and those in front of him sighed.  
The blonde leader raised his fingers to his mouth and a whistle echoes throughout the bloddied court yard, stopping the battle as the fighting Demons’ look up and leap up and over the wall and into the surrounding forest.  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
[POV change]  
Dirk raised his fingers to his mouth and a whistle echoed throughout the bloodied court yard, stopping the battle as the fighting Demons’ look up and leap up and over the wall and into the surrounding forest.  
The three blondes soon following with a parting wave as they jump down and following the swarm.  
Dirk looked over to the young blonde beside him. “Rose!”  
The said girl looks back and nods.  
A smirk tugs at the corners of Dirks mouth as the run through the greenery. His face soon returns back to normal as they run into a cave and almost immediately dropping down a steep track of sorts with an occasional “fuck!” from a rolling shit head.  
The soon reach a large underground opening with orange rays of sunlight shining through random openings from above.  
There were houses, a few with candle light peering through the windows and children playing and chasing each other recklessly, lovers were kissing and swinging held hands and adults were socialising with each other as their children did the same, but in a less civilised manner.  
They may be underground, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t any plant life. To say the least it was beautiful. Luscious green grass covered almost every part of the ground. Trees were growing in places that won’t cause annoyance to anyone and birds took up shelter in some of them. The deep orange light from the dusked sun slowly drifted into a dim blue as the moon shun through and fireflies began flying around. The earlier families and couples were now surrounded by a peaceful atmosphere. Some went home; others entered small family dinners, though not all wanted greasy chips or crunchy salads.  
No.  
They needed something more.  
Something they can sink their sharp teeth into without a moments hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took nearly a month. I didn't think people would want more so whenIi saw everyones comments I was really happy and excited at how positive they were ^^!  
> This chapter was rather short due to school, I'll try and update soon i guess.  
> I do rough planning then write it up so it takes longer then it should T-T;.  
> anyway thnx for reading!  
> Comment for another chapter!  
> Tootles~!


	3. Consequential Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's a stalker.

Tonight! Tonight will be the night I do it!  
A young boy with neat, light blonde hair and rounded sunglasses stood across the street from a large white house, his palms pushing against the trunk of an old tree with nails digging in nervously.  
Don’t back down. Don’t pussy out, Dave. I mean, 4th months the charm right?  
He stood there waiting quietly.  
He’s later than usual...  
His usual cool expression is twisted into a nervous, doubtful one before a familiar sounds catches his attention, the slight squeak of a familiar yellow bike, making its way up the street and into the driveway of the said white home. The boy riding didn’t bother pushing the stand down as he let the bike drop to the ground and made his way inside. He digs his nails deeper into the old wood.  
He’s limping.  
Close to an hour passes and the house is completely dark. He decides to move closer. With a simple flash-step, the freckle-faced blonde crosses the road and quietly stands below the balcony of a sadly familiar room. As he looks up he notices deep blue curtains blowing out the door.  
With a quick breath he swiftly jumps up to the second floor balcony, landing with a slight thud. His breath is shaky and his face so awkwardly straight it’s laughable.  
Dave looks through the curtains slowly as the wind quickly changed directions and blows them back inside. The ravenette from earlier laid still on his bed, his clothes wrinkled and dirtied.  
Didn’t even bother changing.  
He takes a few steps forward and pokes his head through the open door, sighing at how easy it was to get inside, he’d only stood there staring –as creepy as it sounds –through the window during his past attempts. Watching as his chest rose and fell with every breath. It was calming in some sense, and yet put him on edge in such an uncomfortable way.  
As he approaches the bed the boy shuffles around some, curling into a ball on his side and scrunching the sheets close to his chest. Dave couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth pull up some at the sight of the ravenette struggling in his sleep, it was like watching a child snuggle up to the new toy his parents got him that day, making sure not to let anyone else touch it and guarding as if it’s his lifeline.  
After a small pause he continued his slow and steady pace towards the bed being sure not to make a sound, keeping his steps cautious and quiet. As he did this his vision scanned around the moon lit room finding stray clothes laying in random spots on the floor accompanied by devices that seemed just as random, a few whoopee-cushions, a fake hand, googly eyed glasses, a jack-in-the-box (creepy little shit) and few other easy pranking toys. It wasn’t a surprise to find these; Dave had witnessed the buck-toothed boy pull pranks on his friends many times in the past and even cracked a small laugh at few of them. They were one of the few things that made his day.  
Stopping roughly half a metre from the edge of the bed, Dave stood there peering down at the sleeping capturer. He’d never been this close to the other since he first started visiting, even if the boy’s sleeping there is no way in this world that he’s letting his guard down, this distance between them is unsafe especially considering the one sleeping has been trained to literally hunt and capture Demons’. To hunt and capture Dave.  
Speaking of unsafe distances, let’s make this just as dangerous and squat down to the sleepers eye level cause being risky is hella cool. This is probably the only chance he’ll have to be this close to the other and he plans to make the most of it.  
As Dave sat there staring at the boy, he noticed his expression go from peaceful to something that didn’t seem so good. The calmed and comfortable sighs were switched to soft sobs and scared whimpers with heavy breathes. The Capturers’ once peaceful state was now overwhelmed by a restless and seemingly panicky boy and oh my god he’s hyperventilating in his sleep! Shit. Shit! Fuck! What does he do? If Dave attempts to wake him up he’ll most likely get caught. But if he doesn’t wake him up what’ll happen to the other? He’ll die right? Maybe he’ll wake up from the hyperventilating? That could happen.  
Dave watches with slight panic as the boy struggles to breath. His instinct says he shouldn’t. Bro always said to trust his instinct so that’s what he should do. Bro was always right.  
Instincts be damned.  
Dave stands quickly and begins to shake the boy furiously (cause that always works) trying his best to pull to boy from his sleep without harming him in the process.  
How the fuck are you still asleep!?  
C’mon!  
Wake up!  
“For fucks sake! Open your fucking eyes!!”  
The boys’ eyes open with a startle and he breaks out in a fit of choked coughs and gags and Dave quickly searches the room for something to use as a bag. Upon spotting an empty chip bag he flash-steps, grabbing said bag and hurriedly placing it over the gagging boys’ mouth. He didn’t know why the fuck people needed to do this when hyperventilating but it seems to be working so who gives a damn. As he watched the now relatively calmer boys’ breath ease with deep in and exhales a sigh of relief trailed out of Dave.  
Just another helpless citizen saved by Dave fucking Strider.  
No, no. No need to thank him, he was oh so glad to help.  
Oh wait he’s trying to say something.  
Dave is quickly pulled from his knightly train of thought by the sound of a muffled voice. “Huh?”  
“Oh, uh, I said thanks. You know, for helping me.”  
Oh. “Oh, yeah no problem.”  
The room is silent for an awkward few seconds before the messy-haired boy speaks again.  
“C-can I ask you something?” Hmm, he sounds kind of... on edge.  
“Sure thing.” Dave looks down at the edgy sounding boy. His hands are shaking, he’s scared?  
“Who- or maybe what are you?”  
The room is once again silent.  
A barely audible huffed chuckle slips through Dave’s nose.  
I’m so boned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update >


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stry update.

ok so basically, I've moved this story to wattpad since that seems to be where I'm most comfortable with this. I've edited and reposted the story on my @homefucker accoutn (Pam the Boytoy). i have multiple other HS stories posted there as well.

i apologise for not touching this for like................................ 6??? months... somewhere near there. probably more.  
anywho! thank. sorry. see ya.


End file.
